


GRR BARK BARK

by orphan_account



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Multi, Texting, a mess tbh im just having fun, there is just no plot, why is mega here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:35:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27112021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: they started a gc.
Relationships: Also Karl & Everyone, Clay | Dream & Floris | Fundy, Clay | Dream/Wilbur Soot, Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, MegaPVP/Death, Quackity & Everyone
Comments: 12
Kudos: 281





	1. Chapter 1

I am not going to tell you who is who. You are just gonna have to guess🛀🏽.

karl: hi :)

mega: no

karl: 🙂🙁

quackquack: LMAO 🤣👉🏻

karl: quackity:(

quackquack: that was ajokesorry pls pls slspls

simpnap: lol simp

gogyles: Your username

simpnap: what who changed it

karl: hehehehe sapnap :)

simpnap: what the honk karl

mega: stfu

TheMan: I AGREE! 👍 GOOD TWEET MEGA!

mega: die

Foxy: your voice died lolol

mega: i am going to kill you.

TheMan: Yeah👍

mega: i am going to hit you. with my car.

TheMan: You do that Big man 👍


	2. are you dumb

quackquack: GUESS WHAT

mega: no

quackquack: I HATE YOU

gogyles: What is it Quackitie

Tubba: Who?

gogyles: *Quackity

dream: you are so stupid

quackquack: ME??

dream: why would i mean you

quackquack: i assume Everyone is talking about me at all points in time

simpnap: he meant the twink

gogyles: Who

Tubba: Who?

Mr.President: What the hell is a twink

soot: hi schlatt

Mr.President: Who are you?

soot: going to kill myself

mega: pls

simpnap: how do y'all not know

simpnap: what that is

gogyles: I know I just don't get who you mean :[

dream: are you dumb

Bad: Don't say that 🙁

mega: why are you here

nikiii<3: why r u here?i don't know you

mega: is that a lady

karl: Ms.Niki :)

nikiii<3: Karl!:D

simpnap: ayo back off my mans

nikiii<3: i don't want him! no offense Karl <3

quackquack: so No one cares?

Tubba: No

simpnap: no

gogyles: No

mega: no

quackquack: oh


	3. so basically i started screaming

Tubba: So we were in the Strabucks right(me and Tommy)  
Tubba: And he just starts SCREAMING  
nikiii<3: ?  
gogyles: why  
Tubba: I have no idea  
Tubba: He just yelled really loudly  
Tubba: And did not stop until he got his coffee  
quackquack: He is A Child  
karl: HAHAH TRUEEEE  
TheMan: ???😐  
KINGERET: Why were you yelling, Tommy?  
nikiii<3: ERET!!!:D  
KINGERET: Hi, Niki!  
simpnap: answer the question idiot  
karl: don't be mean to tommy he's just a kid 🙂  
TheMan: I AM NOT A KID!!!  
TheMan: AND I WAS NOT YELING  
Tubba: *Yelling  
TheMan: this is the worst day of my life  
mega: this is the worst life  
nikiii<3: are you ok? D:  
mega: who are you  
nikiii<3: who are you?  
mega: oh.  
soot: he was yelling  
soot: i was there  
TheMan: I WAS NOT!  
TheMan: I WAS NOT.  
Tubba: Why are you lying  
dream: just say why you were yelling dude  
Foxy: ????im so confused  
Foxy: if you dont want to say why then dont but why are you denyng it??  
TheMan: I DIDNT EVEN GO TO STARBUCKS TODAY  
TheMan: I HAVE NEVER BEEN TO A STARBUCKS  
gogyles:😀???  
dream: GEORGE  
gogyles: 🏃♂️  
tech-no: I have no idea where this is going. Someone here is lying.  
soot: its tomathy i SAW him  
Mr.President: you were with me today will  
nikiii<3: ???  
tech-no:👁  
gogyles: TEAAA😗  
dream: i hate you  
karl: why were you with jschlatt wilbur  
soot: i think im going to log out forever  
Bad: Wait but why would Tubbo lie  
karl: yeah and wilbur.....  
simnap: karl  
karl: hi sweetie<3  
minx: can you pls flirt in the DM's thanks😫  
quackquack: can you Pls flirt with me thanks😫  
mega: stfu  
Mr.President: Wilbur is lying cause he doesn't want anyone to know we were together  
tech-no: Ah, an alibi  
Tubba: I just wanted to talk to you gusy so I made something up😔  
callahan: so you blew up my phone FOR NOTHING,  
callahan: I HATE IT HERE.  
*callahan has left the groupchat*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> at no time did i know where this was going


	4. quackity is yelling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this has nothing to do with the actual people pls dont yell at me 😄

heartbroken: HEY  
heartbroken: HEY KARL  
heartbroken: HEY CHEATER  
KINGERET: ???  
nikiii<3: is something wrong alex?:(  
heartbroken: DONT CALL ME THAT!!!!!!  
heartbroken: ITS QUACKITY TO YOU  
dream: why is he a cheater what did he do  
heartbroken: HES MARRYING SAPNAP  
KINGERET: ...okay?  
KINGERET: They're. together Quackity you can't cheat on someone you aren't dating  
heartbroken: WHAT!!!!😡😡😡  
callahan: who added me back here  
mega: die  
callahan: say that to my face  
mega: obviously yall want me to kill myself  
simpnap: whos gonna tell quackity that calling him hot on twt isnt the same thing as dating  
karl: TRUEEEE  
Bad: Aw im sorry you got your heart broken quackitie :c  
heartbroken: wanna date  
Bad: No<3  
heartbroken: I HATE THIS  
heartbroken: IM SO HOT  
heartbroken: AND IM SINGLE  
heartbroken: HOW IS THIS FAIR AT ALL  
schlatt: Hola mi amor  
heartbroken: wait....  
soot: what 💔  
gogyles: hahaha your all so gay  
soot: ...  
KINGERET: ...  
karl: wait kinda true!  
quackquack: that is just Incredibly ironic  
gogyles: Wdym :[  
KINGERET: Quackity is calling you gay George! Hope this helps!  
gogyles: haha im straight tho😅😅😅😊  
mega: lmao  
mega: wait  
mega: youre serious  
dream: HAHAHAHA  
gogyles: what...😕  
simpnap: im laughing  
minx: this is just so funny  
gogyles: i literally dont get it at all 🤨🤨🤨🙁  
schlatt: haha shut up youre british  
soot: schlatt im british : (  
schlatt: i said what i said  
schlatt: still hot tho  
soot: baby😍  
nikiii<3: What???  
minx: what.  
dream: WHAT  
gogyles: omg🤩  
karl: Quackity you changed your name back LETS GOO  
quackquack: ive moved on karl......  
skippy: dih y all forget i was in this grouochst  
mega: i was choosing to ignore it  
Tubba: How can you read that?  
mega: cuz im not dyslexic  
Foxy: oh cause i thought the man who cant speak said something  
karl: WAIT TRUE  
mega: im leaving  



	5. halloween

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> theres no covid in this universe cuz that'd be depressing

quackquack: YOOOOOOOO  
quackquack: THAT WAS SO FUN  
karl: quackity made me get a tattoo:(  
quackquack: WDYM MADE YOU IT LOOKS SO GOOD  
karl: yea but...needles:(  
dream: its 2 dots you baby  
gogyles: didnt you cry watching the addams family bc "they are so mean to that family" 🤨🤨🤨  
dream: brb going to kill myself xx  
quackquack: HE WAS SO DRUNK HAHA  
nikiii<3: whatd everyone dress as?  
nikiii<3: i was busy i didnt get to hang out!!;(  
karl: i was a ghost🙂  
gogyles: i was. katy perry 🤩  
ninja: i was ninja  
minx: since when is he here??  
mega: i was someone who didnt go to the party  
dream: liar  
dream: i saw you  
mega: weren't you supposed to die  
mega: i came but i left when someone tried to talk to me  
skippy: he was werairg cat ears<3  
mega: you were wearing a maid outfit  
vurb: and he looked great what is your point megamind  
skippy: megamind  
vurb: skeppy do you wanna make out pls pls pls  
skippy: why are you so weird why are yium like this somrhtimes i really ewanna hit you right in your dumb little face i really do  
vurb: hot  
gogyles: someone tried to talk to you?  
gogyles: what did you say??😃  
mega: i hope you get in a car crash  
TheMan: I GOT HIT IN THE FACE  
TheMan: TUBBO HIT ME IN THE FACE  
Tubba: What?  
TheMan: HOW DO YOU NOT REMEMBER  
TheMan: YOU HIT ME WITH A BAT  
TheMan: A METAL ONE  
TheMan: I HAVE A BLACK EYE AND A CONCUSSION  
Tubba: Oh  
Tubba: Sorry?  
TheMan: HABHAHAHASDFVD  
dream: were you drunk??  
Tubba: Noooo  
Tubba: I am too young  
simpnap: i was drinking whiskey at age 4  
karl: that makes way too much sense  
simpnap: what the honk does that mean  
karl: wanna watch shrek??🙂  
simpnap: yea ill come over  
quackquack: stop  
quackquack: you are doing this on purpose  
quackquack: pls i am So alone this isnt fair  
karl: what happened with mr.schlatt  
quackquack: i dont want to talk about it  
quackquack: its never too late karl  
karl: haha sorry sap just got here gotta go 🙂  
dream: george tried to make out with me  
gogyles: wdym tried?  
quackquack: woww so straight of you  
callahan: lol anyways i was captain america  
dream: youre always captain america  
dream: you should wash that thing  
callahan: i dont remember asking you  
dream: pls die x  
quackquack: why didnt anyone make out with ME  
minx: are you into girls  
quackquack: yeAH  
minx: come here ig  
TheMan: POG GO QUACKITY!!!!!!!!!!!!  
karl: minx no its mediocre at best  
simpnap: ???????????  
nikiii<3: minx nooo :c  
gogyles: hehe hi ho  
dream: shut up  
dream: we made caramel apples  
gogyles: *carahmel  
dream: what???  
dream: no  
dream: caramel  
gogyles: its *carahmel  
dream: does being colorblind make you stupid  
gogyles: shut up ? 😕  
karl: it was literally gross  
karl: caramel is nasty  
dream: arent you supposed to be making out with someone rn? x  
karl: we're watching shrek now haha  
simpnap: no we're not  
karl: NO STOP  
callahan: me and allysa and mega went trick or treating  
mr.president: grown ass man LMAOOO  
callahan: and i got free candy haha  
megamind: it was fun i actually dont hate you  
megamind: who changed my name  
callahan: thanks i do hate you tho  
megamind: logging off forever  
TheMan: AYO YOU TALKED TO A WOMAN CONGRATS BIG MAN  
callahan: it is really not that hard  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> couldve continued but i didnt feel like writing anymore


End file.
